<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Teeth by suchalongaway76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312191">Little Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76'>suchalongaway76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teeth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Laura’s anecdotes related with teeth from her childhood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a collab with my friend @imflashqueen. Meanwhile we were chatting, this fic came to our minds. She made the drawings that appear here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many things happened in her childhood, but there were two anecdotes related to her teeth that Laura always remembered very much. Things that made her smile, memorable things from those years when there were no major worries in life.</p><h2>June ‘83</h2>
<p>The couple were going to take their daughter to the doctor. They left their remaining children at the Ronnie’s parents’ house, as it was Laura’s annual dental appointment, and having to monitor and care for so many children at once would be very laborious. John, to immortalize that moment, took the family camera with him. That day had to be recorded. Also, that tape was a way to have them with you when you were on tour. Playing that tape reminded him why he was touring. So they wouldn’t suffer financial hardship like he did with his sister.</p>
<p>Because he had the camera with him, John decided to ride in the passenger seat. A few blocks after leaving the girl’s siblings, John turns on the camera and points it at his wife.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-Well, today is June 28th, 1983. Sunny day in London, isn’t it?</p>
<p>-Yes, but we don’t just go out in the sun, answers the lady, looking briefly at the camera and smiling- today is a special day.</p>
<p>- Let’s see… what is it? -he asks, pretending not to know.</p>
<p>-It’s Laura’s annual checkup- answers Veronica, raising her eyebrows as she drives.</p>
<p>John, then, focuses the camera on Laura. She was not comfortable going to the dentist. “I’m sure the doctor will scold me for eating too much candy on my birthday,” the four-year-old thinks, looking out the window.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-Honey, what do you think about that? -he asks to his little daughter.</p>
<p>- I’m going to say that I always brush my teeth, so the doctor gives me a lollipop.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When the little girl answered, she looked at the camera in a special way. She made <em>that</em> face, so typical of her dad. It was the face of a girl who absorbed things from her father, among which was her mood. And his gestures. Obviously, the girl didn’t realize it, but her parents did; and therefore, every time the girl made that face, they laughed. It was John with pigtails. This time, of course, was no exception.</p>
<p>-Oh, God, hahahaha. It’s a great idea, my love- the man answers with laughter, still focusing on his daughter.</p>
<p>-There is no doubt that she is your daughter- says Veronica, looking at the road, but smiling. - When you go on tour, she it does. -Now the camera focuses on the lady.</p>
<p>- Does what? -the girl asks, confused.</p>
<p>-A face your daddy makes- she answers, looking back briefly. The traffic light its in red.</p>
<p>-Which one? -Laura asks.</p>
<p>John puts the camera down so his daughter can see his face. And he does it. The girl laughs.</p>
<p>The car starts up again. And John decides to turn the camera off. The day has just begun and there’s so much to capture on video…</p>
<p>—————————————————————————————————-</p><h2>August '86</h2>
<p>A few days before John’s 35th birthday, while John was watching TV and Veronica was preparing a jug of lemonade in the kitchen, Laura arrived in the living room, excited.</p>
<p>-MOMMY, DADDY, LOOK!</p>
<p>Her mother wipes her hands with a dryer and comes running.</p>
<p>-My love, tell to us! -exclaims John, when the woman arrives in the living room.</p>
<p>At the sight of her parents, she smiles. She has dropped her first baby tooth.</p>
<p>They both congratulate her and ask her if he had the tooth with her. She shows the tooth between the index finger and thumb of one of her hands.</p>
<p>-Stay like that, I’ll be right back-exclaimed Veronica and ran off again. But this time she came back with a Polaroid in her hands.</p>
<p>John was now beside the girl, on his knees, to keep up with her.</p>
<p>-Let’s see, smile!</p>
<p>She had the tooth between the index finger and thumb of her right hand, while her father was hugging her and smiling genuinely, pointing his left hand at the tooth.</p>
<p>As the woman let the photo develop, she pointed at them again. This time, the girl put her arms around her father’s neck, who then kissed on the girl’s left cheek. Laura smiled exorbitantly.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-My baby it’s growing! -as he pinched one of her cheeks. He was very happy. He wouldn’t stop smiling.</p>
<p>-Ouch, daddy!</p>
<p>-John, be careful! -while she was leaving the second picture to be developed. Get me my Laura notebook, scotch tape and my pen. You know where it is.</p>
<p>The man came back after five minutes with a notebook that said “<b>Laura</b>” in pink letters on the cover, a small roll of tape and a blue ink pen.</p>
<p>Sitting in the sofa, with the notebook in her lap, she began with the task of leave a record of that event. Her husband is sitting on her left and her daughter on her right. Until…</p>
<p>-MOMMYYYYYYY, I THINK THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO JOSH! -Michael suddenly shouted.</p>
<p>Before she ran upstairs, Veronica gave John the task of leaving the register.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>14 August 1986:</b> Laura lost her first tooth, a few days before my birthday. It’s a beautiful early birthday present. This time I’m writing this thing because Mike called out to his mother, hahaha. John.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Under that entry, he sticks the tooth in, covered with tape. On the side, both pictures. Under the tooth, the girl writes her name. John closes the notebook and leaves it on the coffee table.</p>
<p>-Are we going to have lemonade and cookies as a celebration? -he asks his daughter, standing up.</p>
<p>-Wouldn’t we have to wait for Mommy?</p>
<p>-I don’t think she’ll bother -he winked.</p>
<p>This time there was no video, but there were pictures. And a beautiful memory in both their minds. And a refreshing lemonade and cookies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>